Could You Stay?
by jessica499499
Summary: Spock and Uhura are still together at the beginning of mission, but falling apart. Uhura plans one last night together to try and save them, but a hard mission with their first men lost has Jim feeling alone. When his first officer comes to check on him and Jim asks him to stay, will Spock choose to save his relationship with Uhura, or start one with Jim? Spirk. Possible two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Spock hadn't thought they would be together forever. Uhura was still so young and immature despite her efforts to be otherwise. But he had thought that their relationship had the potential to flourish, to grow into something more.

But it was not meant to be.

Uhura didn't understand him, didn't understand why he didn't want to become sexually active or meld with her.

She resented his unwillingness to become so intimate with her and he resented the fact that she was pressuring him. Things became rockier the longer they were on the Enterprise and the closer Spock became with its Captain Jim Kirk.

Spock could not help but be fascinated with the young man who had beat his test and gotten under his skin. His older counterpart's words still lingered in his mind as he watched Jim flourish at his position as Captain.

Had he been human he would have been genuinely surprised at how well Jim had taken to the position.

It was like Jim was made for the job and he had been made to stand at his side.

Despite their rocky start they had fallen into sync almost seamlessly within the first few weeks of working together. Jim led with courage and wisdom, always with Spock a half step behind and ready to catch him should he falter.

It was synergy. Independently amazing. Together unstoppable.

Spock had found his place and despite all the tragedy and pain that had lead up to it, he was more content than he had ever been with himself.

Not because of his relationship with Uhura, but because of Jim.

It was Jim who talked him through the nights when the weight of the loss of his mother was heaviest and had asked the question that had changed Spock's whole perception of himself.

"Why do you have to be just Human or Vulcan? Why not be the best of both?"

Only Jim ever looked at him from that perspective and didn't judge him because of what he was, but who he was.

Jim made him…happy.

More than Uhura ever could.

But he still did care for her, at least enough to give them another shot.

So he allowed for her to plan a date night, a night dedicated to them together as a couple.

A night dedicated to only them.

Uhura set up a fine Vulcan dinner to be prepared on the observation deck, classical Terran music to play on their stereo, and a whole night with no interruptions.

All Spock had to do was show up.

But when the time came for him to make his way to the observation deck and meet her, he wasn't there.

Instead he stood in the Captain's quarters, Jim's last sentence hanging in the air.

"Could you stay?"

Jim's words had been little more than a whisper, a soft plea that went against his entire image of self-confidence and invincibility.

It had been a hard day for the Captain. He'd lost three men who were under his direct orders and Spock knew he felt immensely guilty about it. They were the first people to die during Jim's captaincy.

It hadn't been Jim's fault and Spock had told him so, but Jim still bore the weight of their lives on his shoulders and it was a heavy burden for him.

So when he had ask that Spock stay, in that sad broken pleading voice that said he expected to be rejected, but he had to ask anyway. Spock couldn't say no.

So instead he led Jim to his bed, surprised when Jim allowed himself to be led so easily, and laid the captain down atop it.

Jim watched him the whole time as Spock knelt down to remove his Captain's boots and socks, his face emotionless.

Only a flicker of pain crossed Jim's face when Spock stood up again and took a step back.

But Jim's fear was unfounded. Spock merely took his own boots off and sat next to Jim atop the bed.

He laid an ever gentle hand on Jim's face and brushed away a tear that had escaped Jim's carefully guarded features.

"I will stay Jim." He whispered.

Spock gently turned Jim onto his side and wrapped his arms around him.

He placed Jim's face into the crook of his neck and held him close.

"I will always stay." He promised the blonde.

Jim said nothing in return; he just pressed himself closer to Spock and wept quietly into the collar of his shirt.

Spock rubbed his back soothingly and muttered assurances into his ear.

He felt no guilt over missing his dinner date with Uhura.

His heart told him he was where he was supposed to be.

* * *

I'm debating making a Uhura redemption chapter. I'm feeling guilty about writing so many bashing stories about her lately. If enough people ask for it I will. I don't specialize in Uhura pairings, but I'll give it my best shot. I'll leave this as in-progress just in case.

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


	2. Redemption

Uhura knew 5 minutes into waiting for Spock that he wasn't coming.

Because Spock wasn't late for anything.

Ever.

So she stared over her plate of cooling Plomeek soup and allowed a tear to slide down her cheek.

She knew where he was. Where he had to be.

With the only person who could ever come between them.

Jim Kirk.

Even as sad as she was to lose Spock she couldn't be mad at either of them.

It had only taken a few weeks aboard the Enterprise for Uhura to see it.

How smoothly they fell into place with each other. How Spock smiled a little more in his own way when Jim was in the room. How he seamlessly fell into step behind Jim.

It was heart wrenching to see her boyfriend fall a little more in love with someone else everyday.

Maybe that first gut instinct that had made her hate Jim Kirk had been spot on when the first met was right. Maybe subconsciously she'd known from the start he would take something precious from her.

Not her own heart, but the heart of the man she loved.

She couldn't hate him for it though, not when she saw how happy Jim made him and how happy Jim was in return.

All it took was seeing them standing together.

Jim standing in front of Spock. Half leading and half shielding.

Spock always a step behind and to his left. Whispering a word of advice in his ear and ready to catch him should he fall.

She could not hate something destined. Something greater than she and Spock could ever be.

She had tried one last time to bring them together, but she wasn't any competition for Jim and she knew it.

All it would take was one word from Jim and she would be completely forgotten.

She probably already had.

Still she allowed her tear to slip free and into her soup.

She still mourned the loss of her love and she wasn't going to deny it.

She still hurt.

The sound of the door to the observation deck opening interrupted her musing and she quickly wiped her face clean of tears.

"What the-?" A Southern accented voice called.

Bones stopped mid-step at the sight of the half melted candles and hunched over communications officer.

"Sorry to interrupt Uhura. Just thought I'd try and clear my head while looking at the stars."

Uhura smiled ruefully and waved the doctor over.

"Don't let me interrupt you Doctor. You might as well come join me."

Bones was hesitant, but took the offered seat.

"I'm guessing the Hobgoblin you were waiting for didn't show huh?" He asked lightly.

Uhura tensed for a second before relaxing.

"It just wasn't meant to be." She replied quietly.

Bones reached over and placed his hand over hers.

"You deserve better Darling. A real gentlemen wouldn't leave a lovely lady like you waiting over a cooling meal."

Bones looked down and sneered at the orange soup in front of him.

"If you want to call this Vulcan slop a meal."

Uhura smiled for the first time that night and didn't remove her hand from under his.

"Honestly I've never had much of a fondness for it either." She admitted.

Bones removed his hand from atop of hers and grabbed the already filled wine glass on his side of the table.

"Let's have a toast then. To your future luck with men."

Uhura's smile widened as she picked up her own glass.

"To my rapidly improving luck with men." She teased.

The observation deck was filled with the sound of their glasses meeting together lightly for a moment and then the quiet murmurs of a pair talking the rest of the night away.

Uhura heart still ached and she knew that it would for a long time.

But she had a feeling that Doctor McCoy would shorten that time significantly.

* * *

I had to redeem Uhura. I've been bashing her a lot lately and that isn't something I usually do. People also keep giving me hell about it and I hate when people waste reviews on stuff like that. So here's my offering to the Uhura fans.

(Which was really hard for me to write because I really hate writing about straight pairings, which is weird because I am straight….….)

Anyway, read and review!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
